


Family Fun

by geneviverusset



Series: Across The Stars [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneviverusset/pseuds/geneviverusset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabble thing for navigatorkeeler.tumblr.com for their birthday. They wanted babies, so I gave them babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navigatorkeeler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=navigatorkeeler).



> Simon = Keeler  
> James = Encke

“Daddy!” Delia squealed, wobbling as she ran to the door.  
Simon beamed at her little girl, setting down his bag before scooping her up into his arms. “Hey there, pretty girl.” He gave Delia a loud raspberry to her cheek causing her to giggle and clap her hands. “Where's Pop Pop?” Simon asked her, looking around the house.  
“Pop Pop. Pop Pop,” Delia repeated, pointing with her pudgy little fist toward the hall.  
As if on cue, James strolled out of the bathroom carrying a curly haired, towel wrapped bundle.  
“Hi handsome,” Simon cooed at the baby, giving him a kiss on his chubby cheek. Then he looked up at James. “You're handsome, too.”  
“Hi, baby.” James leaned over to press his lips against his husband's. “How was work?”  
“Good. Glad to be home though.” Simon returned the kiss, lingering a moment before taking the baby from James. “You have a good day?”  
James nodded. “Cael here just had a bath after he decided to take a mud bath at the park.”  
“Sounds like someone had fun. Did you have fun at the park, Delia?” Simon asked his daughter in her cute purple flowered onesie.  
At the mention of her name, Delia toddled over, arms outstretched to be picked up. James lifted her up onto his shoulder as she shrieked again in glee. “I'm guessing that is a yes,” Simon laughed.  
“And,” James said with a knowing grin, “once we get these two rascals to bed, perhaps we can have a little fun of our own.”  
Simon adopted a smile of his own. “How is it that you are so good at reading my mind?”  
“Great minds think alike.”


End file.
